Hidden Jewel
by JaileBird
Summary: This is the story of the girl never seen.She has always been there supporting Clark and yet she is never mentioned. This is her story . It is of friendship, loyalty, love, and belonging. I hope all who read it like it. It has taken a lot of time to do.
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately do not own any parts of Smallville.**

**October 15**

**Dear Diary,**

I am invisible. Invisible in 2 ways often, though few know or would admit it. Oh, how impolite, let me introduce my self. My name is Alexandra Jade Alicia Isabelle Lang Danes. As all my friends know my name totally fits me and tells quite a story of my history and possibly my future. Anyway, seeing as the name is entirely long, very few times does anybody call me by my FULL name. I have many nicknames. Such as Alexa, Alli, Alli-Jade, Jewels, Lexi, Athena, and last but not least "Princess". It all depends on who is calling me.

I live in Smallville, Kansas and have lived here all my life. I should probably inform you that my parents are loaded. They are non-other than "The Danes", the richest empire, rivaling the Luthors, that is. But I am not as you say, part of their breed. My real mother was gone before I was more than 2-3 days old. From that point on my father, James Lang, was my "everything". He was my main source of knowledge and love. He was above all the one person I idolized the most. My life was perfect, but as many of you know life is far from fair. My seemingly perfect life was literally blown away the day of the great Smallville Meteor Shower. At the age of about three, my father was hit and killed instantly by a meteor. That day my life changed forever. Since then I have been a Danes.

So you can fully understand, here's more background information on the things and people in my life.

**My "Family"**

**The Danes (aka the Superiors)**

The Danes adopted me a couple of months after my father's death. I have never truly felt comfortable calling them Mom and Dad. They leave so often that I usually get stuck with a nanny. Though because of my horrible habit of being, well me, I have gone through over 80 nannies since they adopted me. Seeing as that is so they practically let me live alone. I have a driver and car that live down the road, but nobody other than me really lives in my house. It is extremely cool. They allow me almost anything because I am to take over what is commonly known as "The Dane Dynasty". I have been involved and running a great deal of the business since I was about 8 or 9 years old. They have been less parents and more bosses, that's why my friends and I refer to them as "The Superiors". I found that it makes up for a lot of it, that they let me live in my old house, in Smallville. This is one of the few things, without an alterative motive, that they have done since I've known them. They can't take all the credit. Living alone seems well lonely, but for me it's not, for down the road lives people I can always count on.

**The Kents**

**Martha and Jonathan Kent**

These two are the kindest, most generous people you will ever meet. Rumors have it they were practically my dad's best friends. This all makes sense too because I have known them since I could remember. I have no way to prove it (yet!) but I strongly believe they had an influence on me being able to stay were I lived. I am beyond thankful because I am yet to find a place that is like Smallville. It calms me.

Martha is the greatest cook I know. She is always baking and cheering me up when I need it most. In Smallville, her Apple Pies are legendary. Often she does the whole girl talk thing with me. She is so kind, sweet and incredibly clever. I know few who can match her wit and sense of humor.

Jonathan Kent works the land as his fathers did before him. He has a warm heart and great sense of loyalty. You can always count on him to cheer you up also. He is also stubborn and terribly stuck in his ways sometimes, but above all he is an amazing guy.

These two have always made me feel like part of their family. For that I cannot be thankful enough. I learned so much from them about life. And for these reasons I love them more than you can imagine. There is only one person that I care more about than them.

**Clark Kent**

I truly believe he is my guardian angel. The Kents adopted him about the time the meteor shower hit. He and I met about a two weeks after the disaster and since then we have had this weird link. He is by far my best friend in the entire world. As time goes on, we have found that we have so much more in common then we knew. This natural connection, no matter what, never fails. I mean he knows me better than I even know myself. And he always knows what to do when I'm upset. Even when we fight, we end up back to norm within a week or so. Since we were tiny, we would run off and play in the cornfields. We would spend hours just sitting in a field and talking. And so many times when I've gotten hurt he has been there for me. With Clark, when you need him he is always there. He has saved my life so many times and usually stands up for me. Clark and I will never end our friendship, no matter what may come along. He will always be my Farmboy. Farmboy? Oh, that's my nickname for him. By the way he made the "princess" nickname of mine after a few too many Disney movies and the fact that my "parents" are filthy rich so I get practically anything I want as far as material things. Well at least we are even. Also, he is different. He has abilities that most people don't have but he is yet to know entirely why. For one, he can run at almost the speed of light. This made it extremely fun to play tag when we were younger. The Kents have trusted me with the knowledge of this, because they know I would never tell. It has helped both of us, and is probably the reason we are so close and our friendship is so strong. We know we can confide in each other and trust is never an issue. Hopefully that doesn't change. Ok fine the truth, nobody knows this but … I am in love with him. Complications:

1.He is my best friend and tell him could ruin our friendship

2.He is in love with my Cousin

3.I don't want to lose him

**The Kent Farm**

I love this place. Every good thing has happened here. It is my real home and the barn is always the best place in the world for me.

**Lana Lang**

My cousin, YAY! (Cough, cough) Lana's father and mine were brothers. See, as we are both only children, I have always been taught to treat her as if a she was my sister. Her parents died along with mine on that fateful day. She instead of being thrown into an orphanage was kept with her aunt Nell. Though she is a couple of months older than I am, she has always been my responsibility. She is the generic American Sweetheart type. Being a cheerleader and seemingly perfect allows her to capture the attention of all. The biggest example is Clark. He is obsessed with her. She can do nothing wrong of course, therefore anything that happens I get blamed for. All with this responsibility, I also get the "privilege" of being in her shadow most of the time. She is of course the hottest, most popular girl in school and I get to be her shadow. (You can sort of see why I hate her.) She will always be there though.

**Nell Potter**

Speak of the Devil! Nell is the most judgmental, twofaced, person you will ever meet. She has always had a grudge against me and does not let go of things easily. She has always disagreed with the way I am and believes I am a bad influence on Lana because I am different, independent and think for myself. Of course the precious girl has no idea of this along with everyone else because we both hide it so well. When she becomes really angry with me she uses her best ammo. This lady is far from stupid. She uses the fact that my parents were not even engaged when I was born. She tells me that I was just a "mistake" made long ago. And if that is not enough she will also go on and on about it how it was my fault that my father died and that the meteors hit that day. I know that these things are almost impossible, yet being told these "facts" since you were about four or five can seriously take a great toll on you. I hate this woman with everything within me but you would never be able to tell.

**My Friends**

** Pete Ross**

Pete is a typical guy. His need to prove this fact is what has always made him so naturally funny. I have known him since about kindergarten. He is one of Clark's best friends. Football and dating are his sports. He calls himself the Master because of his "numerous" amount of dates. He is seen as a "Player" by many (or so he thinks) but to his friends he is just crazy, funny Pete. And of course I get to be his decoy when we are out. He uses me to get girls but is beyond fun to act as his date because I have known him so long I can embarrass him with out him even noticing.

**Chloe Sullivan**

My best friend that is a girl (though lately she has been tying with Clark). Chloe is the smartest cleverest blonde in the world. She moved to Smallville in about eighth grade with her father from the big city. Clark was chosen as her school guide when she came therefore, of course, I met her. We have been friends ever since. Even though I still think I hold a secret grudge against her because he gave Clark his first "real" kiss. Taking notice of every little thing is her forte. She is going to be a journalists and reporter. Right now her title is Editor of The Torch (our school newspaper). She is beyond amazing and interested in "Weird". Everything weird that has happened in Smallville (and that is a lot) she believes is all tied to the meteor shower. She has this wall of weird.

**Wall of Weird**

Chloe's greatest creation. It contains clippings from newspapers of articles of weird occurrences in Smallville since the meteor shower. It is quite full. Few people support her idea but I fully believe it. Everyone else believes LuthorCorp pollution is to blame for these strange events.

**My Other World**

**Alexander "Lex" Luthor**

Son of Major tycoon and my business competitor Lionel Luthor. One of my good friends. Known him since I have been a "Danes". The Danes and Luthors are long time business competitors. Some may see him as a rich boy snob but he is far worse than that. (Just kidding) He is 6 years my senior but I have always been smarter. (Haha!!) Okay, let's get serious. Lex's mother died when he was about 13 years old. Since that moment his life was entirely different. He went from boarding school to boarding school. He takes care of me in many ways I don't even notice. This whole place-to-place thing has made it so hard for us to keep up our brother-sistery relationship. We have really had some serious lost years. But hopefully that will change soon. I miss him a lot.

**Lionel Luthor**

Hated by most because of harsh and sometimes cruel business tactics. Though I believe more is behind his actions and "personality" that not many know.

**In Memorial**

**Lillian Luthor**

Died when I was about 7 from a horrible illness. Wife to Lionel, Mother to Lex, and had a heart of gold. Most amazing person in the world. She was like a Greek goddess. She was the first in the new society to talk to me after my adoption. She welcomed me into her family and was like the mother I never had. Out of respect for her Lex and Lionel keep me around. Before her death, she gave me a 20KT gold locket with my birthstone set in it and my name engraved. She gave it to me and told me to always remember that I am never alone and that no matter what the Luthors will always be my family. It is the most precious thing I own. And to this day I idolize and miss her dearly.

**James (Jim, Jimmy) Lang**

My father. Died in Smallville meteor shower with my aunt and uncle (Lana's parents), when I was about 3. He was my hero. He always supported me and let me learn from my own mistakes. He was one of the very few that understood how my mind worked. Was captain of Smallville High football team in his day. Heavily into football. Most popular guy in school and later on in town. Gave me my love of football and taught me how to play. One of the greatest people I have ever known.

**Last but Not Least**

**X3 ME X3**

**Name: **_**Alexandra Jade Alicia Isabelle Lang Danes**_

**Aka: **_**Alli, Alli-jade, Alexa, Lexi, Jewels, Athena, Princess**_

**Age: 15**

My friends call me dual-personality, but let's face it. I'm two-faced. I have had been for a long time. I live in two worlds. First, the world of the heirs, heiresses, and society. If you are or act weak in this world it is hard to make it. In that world I am a total bitch. I am ruthless and yet incredibly kind at the same time. I am so mature and incredibly bad. I rule the set no matter what. To my peers within the set I am the worst as far as breaking the rules and doing what I shouldn't. To the adults I am extremely clever and beyond my years. They become so amazed at my maturity that it helps me to score business deals easier. Then, there is my small town, Smallville world. The world in which the Kents, Chloe, Lana, and Pete all play a part. In this world I am always second to Lana and often invisible but always there. I am like an angel, sweet and innocent. Never failing to be where I am needed. I'm there for my friends before they even know they need me. This small town would though very hard is my favorite of the two. My friends mean the world to me. They are the reason I live and I know however shaky we are they will really be there in the end.

I am very curious and have a need to have an explanation to everything. I always know what is wrong for the most part with my friends because I'll face it I spy a bit. It is all so that they don't get hurt though. The tools that help me know so much about everything are different. First of all, my seemingly superior intelligence is even underestimated with of what amount it is seen. I believe that there is a reason behind everything and not matter how crazy and cloudy the thing is I can always rationalize it. Many would compare my brain to a supercomputer that they could never even dream of building for centuries. For instance, my grades are through the roof and at my age I could be a Junior or Senior this year. This all explains why I am an expert at hacking. I could hack through any system you put in front of me. This helps me in my building of systems that keep all that I hold dear secure. My second tool is much more unusual. I can turn myself invisible at will. I realized this one day when hiding from my nanny at the time.

One of my other very unusual "talents" is that no matter how horrible of an accident I have I recover at a miraculous rate. It is like I can barely get hurt. Though I have been in a few comas over my lifetime I have been in enough fatal accidents that it is crazy at how little people can tell. I have reason to believe this has something to do with the fact that I was in a direct hit of a force from a meteor on the day of the shower. They said it was a miracle that I survived and had so little trauma to me. To this day I wonder why this is but it is the one thing I am yet to rationalize.

The last is not as amazing. It is the reason I have always been able to play with Clark. I am able to move sometimes even faster than him. It is what made playing so fun.

I have been able to hide these gifts for the most part from almost all the people in my life including "The Superiors", but the Kents do know about almost all of these minus the invisibility. The invisibility I am yet to tell anyone about.

I never under any circumstances let my two worlds collide for the difference is so massive. But this is where our story begins, the fateful day in which the two worlds I tried so hard to keep separate literally "crash" together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I unfortunately do not own Smallville.**

"I can't believe you won," a very disgruntled Chloe stated.  
"Come on, hand it over."  
"Pete, this goes against the bonds of friendship. Betting that Clark would miss the bus again."  
"Simple fact Chloe, if Clark moved any slower he would be extinct."  
"It's still wrong."  
"Whatever, give it, five bucks."  
The bus was quiet this morning. The lack of energy was a staple. What else do you expect from high schoolers in the morning. But it was still pretty surprising seeing as homecoming was creeping up.  
As they filed off the bus, people started to form their usual groups. As Chloe and Pete walked on Clark came up behind them  
"Hey guys," Clark said casually.  
"How…" They both stuttered.  
" Took a short cut."  
"Black hole back in Smallville?"  
Just than Clark spotted her, Lana Lang. He decided to go talk to her. He got within 5 feet of her and fell to the ground. Causing his books to go everywhere. Lana started to help him pick them up. As this occurred Whitney Fordman, head football star, and Lana's boyfriend approached.  
"Hey Clark" Whitney said coolly, before kissing Lana. He knew it got to Clark when he did.  
"How many football players, does take to change a light bulb?" said a voice. A girl approached and bent down to help Clark with his books. This girl was pretty and had a very warm disposition. As she would reach for a book her long, gorgeous, warm brown hair would hide her face from view. Though pretty in that little kid cute way, she was considered nothing compared to Lana, which caused few to notice her. After they finished picking up the books she continued. "Anyone? Anyone? Well, okay I'll tell you. Only one, but with about twenty rah-rah-pompom girls cheering him on. What no one likes it? I thought it was some of my better work. Oh, well."  
"Hey Alli." Lana added at this point.  
" Hey, Lana, Can you tell Aunt Nell that I'll be by later. I have a "company" order to make and well… I'll explain later, but tell her I'll be there around 6 okay?"  
"Sure." Lana replied.  
" Okay, now if you will excuse us," Alli then placed her hand on Clark's shoulder and turned her gaze to his, "Chloe need us for some emergency "Torch" business." She looked back at Whitney and Lana and said, "See ya later guys." She looked back at Clark, took some of his books and they walked into the school.  
"Don't mind him Clark, he just likes to mess with you. He is a total jerk."  
"But he is dating your cousin?"  
"Doesn't mean I like him, just means she is kind of blind to his evil and does not listen to me. If anything, it gives me more of a reason to hate him doesn't it, rationally that is?"  
" You and your rationalizing!"  
"Face it you like it." Just then their gazes meet and she got that little twinkle in her eyes that she gets when she knows she's got you beat. After many years of experience he knew that being in control gave her the greatest sense of joy. So he let her have this win. Then he started to think about those eyes. Those fierce hazel eyes that were so mysterious and held so many secrets, but also showed all that was she. The eyes that got almost intense green when she was so passionate about something or deep in thought. He realized long ago these were portals to her very self and that they showed everything if you looked hard enough and understood their signs. Above all they were what still fascinated him so much about this girl he has known for almost all of his life.

As he pondered this thought they entered Torch headquarters. The Torch, the school's newspaper, was the activity that Chloe pulled them all into using that good old friend guilt. Though they soon found that it was by far the most perfect and fun activity any of them could find. One, it gave them a chance to hang out with each other for a while every week. Two, it gave them a place to hangout with unlimited computer access for researching, or games and hacking. And last but far from least, between them being on the paper's staff and Alexa's great influence on the school's staff, they could skip class and hangout there for "getting a story" and "researching" as much as they wanted. Which came in handy when you were having a bad day already or embarrassed yourself in public.

"So what's the matter Chloe?" Clark asked as he looked around head quarters and realized no one was there. "What?!"

"Sorry, I just figured you could use an excuse to leave the land of awkwardness back there and plus I need to print a project and finish something else. Sit!"

Clark sat down at Alli's computer so that he would be in her way and she would not forget he was there. Which sadly was a bad habit of Alli's. She reached over and turned the computer on and he gave her a little smile. _Dang he is so cute when you don't want him to be_ she thought to herself. Then she started to print what she needed out.

" Missed the bus again, today?" she asked though pretty sure of the answer from his expression.

"Yep!" he replied with one of those patented Farmboy smiles that made her want to just melt into his arms. Though she was able to keep her control and mask it when he did this, she longed to be able to tell him how she really felt, but that was far from a good idea at the moment.

So she replied with a quick. " What am I ever going to with you?" Of course she knew what she wanted to do but she couldn't. "Okay good to know."

" Why?"

She ignored this and started putting the things she just printed in order. Just as she did Chloe and Pete walked into the office not noticing her.

"Hey guys!"

" Oh, Hey Al" they said somewhat surprised.

"Didn't see you on the bus this morning," she said to explain the surprised tone, though you would think by now it wouldn't them when she was just there somehow. "Did you take the same black hole as Clark?" Chloe asked with her sarcastic tone.

Alli turned to Clark in fake amazement and said "Black Hole?" then she turned back to Chloe and Pete and continued. "No, I was running a little late this morning because I was up all night finishing something for "The Superiors". So I drove to school. On the way I saw that Clark had missed the bus yet again so I gave him a ride."

" What? But he said he took a shortcut?"

" We drove here on a shortcut."

" So, how come we didn't see you when Clark came up to us and we didn't see your driver drop you off?

"What?"

"We usually see your driver drop you off right in front of the school by the buses?"

"Simple explanation Chloe, because I drove to school today."

"I know and that does not explain anything."

"Chloe. You don't understand what I am saying. Let's try it one more time. I, Me. Myself, I drove Clark and I to school today."

"You couldn't have you are 15 years old and we don't get licenses for another year."

"Think again." Alli said with such pride. She looked at Clark and shrugged, then looked at Pete and Chloe's confused looks.

"My parents," she started to explain, " were very happy and amazed at how much maturity I showed at a meeting, in which I got the people to sign a contract, which scored a deal that caused the businesses network to rise further." She looked around at their blank looks waiting for her to get to the point. "So because of this they decided to talk to the governor, a friend of theirs, to allow me to receive my license early. Even though, they refused to give me a car, a friend of mine sent me down one to borrow for "emergencies" meaning when I don't feel like going with my driver or I run late for the bus."

"Oh." Pete and Chloe said in unison uninterested by the business stuff yet wowed by the fact that their friend could now drive anywhere and anyone she wanted legally.

After taking in this response and not being entirely sure how she wanted to respond, Alli started "Any ways, I needed to print something here, and that is why we find ourselves in the current situation."

"Okay," Chloe said, " but don't forget your article on the PomPom squad about homecoming."

"Don't worry got it covered. I have a meeting with Lana later because I have to do a flower thing at Nell's anyway"

"Okay."

"Now if you will excuse me, I also need to finish something." As she said this she headed for the computer and waved her hand at Clark in a way to say, _"get out of my chair I need to work"._ He just gave that her that _"so" _smile. So she just sat right on him and gave him that _"nothing you can do about it now, Bub"_ look and started to pull up her file. _Why oh, why do I have to like him like in that way along with being his best friend. I torture myself… but it is kinda fun._


	3. Chapter 3

I unfortunately do not own any of Smallville.

"Thanks dad!" a very disgruntled Lex Luthor said to himself as he stepped out of his old, vintage, blue Porsche onto the Smallville Luthorcorp factory property. This bald millionaire just stood there looking around at the very rural setting contemplating the reason why he found himself there.

His father had always been fine with him doing the unprofessional thing and clubbing all hours of the night but apparently it was now time for him to work. Though because he knew his dad had a serious lack of trust and faith in him, he just figured it was to keep up good PR (Public Relations) and image. He had always lived in a city environment and never loved the country, but the one thing that brought him through this was his best friend, Alexa, living in this town. At least he had an amazing friend and source of entertainment nearby.

That little girl; he hadn't seen her in a long time. Their schedules had conflicted so much lately. Her parents had dumped so much more responsibilities on her and his father had corralled him more and more. She came for meetings with his father about every other month but he was never really able to run into her. Their last phone call was so short. She has had so much to do and had not been able to peel away. It just took to much time to go in and out of metropolis. He missed her so much. She was practically his little sister. Though she is 6 years younger than him she has always been a constant source of challenge. Alexa could remember anything at the drop of a hat and had read so many things that she knew at least as much as he himself knew, probably more. He could find very few things that he was more of an aficionado on. This and their shared love of the Greek culture had given him reason to start calling her Athena. He had always found it so crazy that a girl so much younger than him could make him feel inferior, but every time he saw her this reigned true.

They had meet when she was about 3 or 4 years old. She was always so too her self and odd. Yet she always seemed like the picture of perfection. She was polite, well mannered, and naturally charming; it had made him wonder why the Danes had never shone her off before. It was then that he found out that they had just recently adopted her. Within weeks of this revelation, Lex started seeing her around a lot more. His mother, Lillian, seemed to became equally obsessed with this little spitfire. So after time of admiring her from afar he now saw her on almost a weekly basis, along with this new schedule of meetings he had learned quite a bit more about the situation surrounding this seemingly perfect little girl. He had learned of the distant relationship between her adoptive parents and her. As close as he got to her he still wondered quite about her past but he stayed where he was. After a few trips with his mother and her, he learned as amazing and perfect this girl was she had a strong stubbornness. If she did not want you to know something, did not want to tell you something, or did not want to do something, she wouldn't. She had become apart of the family. So when Lillian suddenly became very ill, Alexa was around a lot more. She never showed any signs of being upset even when Lillian died, which caused him to think that she lacked a heart.

It was at his mother's funeral that their real friendship began. Lex had been so close to his mother and so annoyed by his father's actions that as soon as the service was over he searched for a place of refuge. A quiet place where could escape from the façade of his "perfect family" and could sit with his thoughts. He soon found a huge tree far from everyone, sat down and began to cry. Suddenly he heard a sound. As he looked up he caught the sight of someone coming seemingly out of nowhere down from the tree. Lex contemplated whether he should stay or go. Finally when he saw that the tree climber was Alexa he just stood there with a look of utter surprise, and confusion. She was dressed in a pretty, pink, princess looking dress. Her hair in perfect high pigtails and her pink, jeweled, heeled shoes laid daintily up against the tree. This perfect image of her again brought him back to the thought that she was sure to tell everyone that she had saw him crying. He opened his mouth to ease explain, but Alexa just looked at him with understanding and said, "I' won't tell." This eased his worries enough for him to start his own interrogation.

"So, you were in a tree because…"

"I hate these things. So I decided to escape."

"These things?"

"Funerals."

"Oh," As Lex said this a thought came into his mind. "Why aren't you going to tell anyone about me crying? You know they would all get a kick out of it and you would be the most popular here." This last bit was said with an extreme bitterness and judgment.

Alexa just looked at him for a moment then continued to check her stockings for tears.

"I did the same thing when my dad died. I put on a brave face during the service, then ran the second it ended and found a place where I was isolated and only; a place where the world didn't matter any more!" After this last thought Alexa glanced up, caught his eye for but a second then her gaze returned to the ground.

This reaction and statement surprised him above all. Here he was sitting next to this 7-year-old girl in a perfect pink dress, and yet when she spoke it was if she was at least 13years old. He found him-self wanting to know more about this girl's past.

"I didn't know. I mean I knew the Danes had adopted you, but I guess I never thought that you had actually lost a parent."

"It's okay I made my peace with it long ago."

"So if you don't mind me asking…"

" Its fine. My mom was gone before I was 2 weeks old and He died in the Smallville Meteor Shower along with both of the parents of my cousin."

"It must have been hard."

"It was at first but then I remembered what my dad had always said to me 'there is no use in dwelling on the past, because our past mistakes and loses, shape us into who are meant to become. And if there is one thing you must never feel sorry about it is who you are!'"

They continued talk for a long time; about Lillian, Alexa's hometown, her father's death, her cousin, mythology, philosophers, and a myriad of other things. They were just in the middle of a discussion on which Greek God was most powerful, when Lex's nanny had found them. She told them that their parents where heading this way and had been looking for them for a while. Alexa quickly slipped on her shoes and tightened her pigtails.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. After this meeting, Lex insisted that they keep in touch and meet on a normal basis to talk and such. They soon became so close that Lex had started to call her or refer to her as his sister.

Whenever he had to do something he preferred not to he would always remember that little girl tell him, in shortness terms, to just make the best of what he was given. That thought always got him through, and the fact that that amazing girl was less than 5 minutes away now, made him think that maybe, just maybe that the end of his life, as he knew it, was not here, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I unfortunately do not own any of Smallville.

Alli walked into the crowded cafeteria. It was surprisingly full considering the new rule that they could eat outside. She knew that the people in this town took a long time to admit to change. She walked on searching for Chloe's unmistakably, crazy cut, blonde hair. She was on a time sensitive mission. Suddenly she spotted the group by an open table. She practically ran to them. They were just sitting there, no doubt talking about Clark's Lana fall. She could tell by his eyes. Though he rarely showed embarrassment in his face, she knew he was just waiting for a distraction and there she was with that as her amazing specialty. She snuck up behind him and threw her arms around his neck. He turned his head and gave that "_Thanks for saving me_" look.

She looked at Chloe and Pete who were sitting across the table from Clark and smiled.

"So, my parents sent my allowance this morning and it's burning a hole in my pocket, so I decided lunch is on me today; but one deal breaker, we are eating outside." Alli said this last part in her oh-so-serious business tone. They all agreed it was a reasonable request, though they knew there was more than a craving for fresh air behind this; there was something going on that they needed to talk about away from the all-hearing ears of the school. They all started towards the huge line for food. Then they passed almost all the line and went straight to the front. One of the best things about spending lunch with Alli was that, though she was not that popular, the whole school knew her "business" and treated her with a subtle respect. So she and her friends, with her, always got to skip the line. They got their food and started outside.

The sun illuminated the perfect, peaceful, blue sky. A light wind swept through the myriad of trees around the school and played the beautiful melody of fall all around them. The sound of change and yet it also made everything seem perfect. They spotted some Alli's Artsy friends under the closet tree playing around with an acoustic guitar. Alli waved to them as her, Chloe, Pete, and Clark passed. Minus the Artsies they were the all alone. They headed for the tree on the other side and sat. They began to eat in silence.

They all seemed to finish fast, probably in anticipation of what they were going to be told. Chloe was the first to speak.

"So…" she said coyly as she started to take books out of her bag.

"What?" Alli retorted as if she had no idea what was being implied. They all looked at her like "come on". "I just figured it would be fun to spend some time together." Alli started to answer. _Oh no!_ They knew what that meant. She was leaving; to where and for how long they were not sure, but it was a fact. Alli continued, "The Superiors are sending me on a "mission" for a few days. I'll be back next week, but I have to leave in about an hour and …" Suddenly her phone started playing the theme from Jaws. "Damn I have to go… like now,"

She gave them all hugs and started off towards the Blue Beetle that was pulling up. All of a sudden she stopped, looked back and said, "Behave yourselves!" then continued to the car her friends still watching her. She took advantage of their attention and as she got in the car and closed the door. She mouthed nothing simpler then, "Or else". As the car pulled away their pre-Alli conversation resumed.

"Seriously Clark, I gave your routine a 9.7." Pete said in a voice that warned Clark, that he was not even close to done yet. As they merciless mocking of his, so called, friends ensued Clark tuned out. He found himself thinking, _how could Alli leave me to my doom, and leave when I start to go down. Terrific friend that one is, leaves her best friend with no buffer or defenses. _He, of course, knew that, that fact was so far from true. If she had her way, she would not leave as much. When she returns, she always talks about how she misses so much, especially her friends. Then he began to think about the talk they had last night while they were "studying". With his mind on this he could no longer hear the mocking and jokes be made. _You know, even when she is gone she still leaves one defense, the ability to take over your mind._ This he thought as they started back into the school.


	5. Chapter 5

I personally do not own any of Smallville.

After only two hours at the Plant, Lex was beyond frustrated. All he could think about was leaving and getting together with Alexa for the hour had free today. When he was done with his myriad of meetings and tours of the plant, he rushed out the doors as quick as he could and called her. The sound of Queen's hit "Dancing Queen" rang in his ears. Boy, would he give her trouble about that later, but now all he wanted was to hear that angel's voice on the other end. His hopes and spirit soon faded when he heard "Hey guys this is Al. Trapped in some insane meeting wishing I would just die already so I would not have to sit through one more minute of this. Leave a message so I have something to live for!" He got her voicemail and decided to not leave a message and to just try later.

This failed attempt to connect with civilization in this town left him in a huge funk. He decided that all he wanted to do was go back to the mansion as quickly as he could and relax. He zipped out of the parking lot and down the road.

Clark stood there on the bridge deep in thought. He heard a truck go by and the noise of something falling. He was still in to deep to think about this noise; yet it started to bring him back to reality.

As Lex drove on he saw a truck pass by. Suddenly his phone rang and fell of the dashboard and on to the passenger's seat. He went to grab it desperately hoping it was Alexa, as he did this he was approaching a bridge. He looked back up after missing the call and saw it a moment too late. A roll of chain link was lying there right in the center of the bridge. He was going to fast to stop so he swerved. Thinking that the worst that could happen is him dying and the ending coming to his tortured existence, he made his peace with this decision. All of a sudden as he was going on his way through the railing and off the bridge, he saw that a teenage boy standing there right in his path. He realized this as he hit the boy and there both divide down into the river.

Clark's heart was beating fast he felt the coolness of the water all around him. He just thought _what just happened!_ He could have sworn that car just hit him hard and fast and they both dived more than 3 stories down into the water, yet he was alive and could not find any sign of injury. He saw the car crashed into the bottom of the river and no signs that the driver had escaped. At that moment he decided to save the guy's life. He swam over to the car and pulled the roof right off as if it was made of tin foil. He grabbed the driver and quickly surfaced and brought him on land. He wasn't breathing. Suddenly Clark became very glad that Alli had guilted him into taking that lifeguard course with him. After a few minutes of CPR the man he had just pulled out of the river, coughed up some water and was regaining consciousness.

"I thought I hit you!?" the man said weakly.

"You did!" As Clark said this, his brain processed it._ He DID just hit me and we DID just both fall from that bridge. HOW am I still alive and not AT ALL hurt,_ he thought finally gripping what had just happened. He knew he could run faster than normal and had unusual strength but this was something new to him entirely. The thought of this invulnerability accually scared him. And here he was dealing with this and his greatest confidant was away for god knows how long.

The sound of the coming ambulance and emergency vehicles rang in Lex's ears. Apparently this boy who had saved him had called for help. He could not help but think how weird it felt for him to be alive. The crews arrived and through warm dry blankets over both of them to help them from catching hypothermia. He heard his rescuer tell them that he say the car go off the bridge and had just dived into to save the person in side. Lex could not argue it any other way seeing as he had blacked out the second he went off the bridge.

Clark just stood there happy with the way he had just covered up what really happened. Thinking Alli would greatly approve of Clark's decision to figure out why what happened did before telling others about it. Then he heard his father's voice calling his name. The police must have called him. His dad came over, hugged him and did the quick check over that all parents do after their child had been anywhere around danger. This check being complete caused Jonathon Kent's tensed expression to loosen the slightest bit.

"Who was the lunatic driving that car?" Mr. Kent asked still with evident worry and frustration in his voice.

Lex stood now unshaken and said, " That would be me. Hello, Lex Luthor," at this he stuck out his hand for Mr. Kent to shake, " and if it wasn't for your son, Clark, here I would probably be died." Lex took his hand back in after assessing that it was not going to happen. "I owe you and your family, anything you name it."

"Drive slower!" Mr. Kent snapped. Boy did he hate the Luthors. He grabbed Clark and walked off to the truck to go home.

Lex just sat there alone while he waited for his driver to show up. His mind went back to Alexa. Where was she? Was it her whose call he missed? He couldn't check now seeing as his phone was sleeping with the fishes.


	6. Chapter 6

I personally do not own any of Smallville.

On the ride home Clark's mind was racing to figure out why he had not gotten hurt. He knew he was different but this was just crazy. His father said nothing the entire ride home. Which gave him more time to think. This was somewhat a bittersweet situation though; because while he enjoyed the opportunity to be able to figure out what his next move was, the wonder of why (beyond the obvious reasoning of the crash) his father seemed to despise Lex so much gnawed at his mind. He of course knew the Luthors had a big stake in Smallville and had bought out many farms in the area, but even the palpable idea of hating wealthy people who take what they want when they want it, did not sound like one that his father would have.

He decided he would jump one hurdle at a time. As Alli would always quote from Mabel Newcomber, "It is more important to know where you are going than to get there quickly." So he would handle the injury free car crash first. As he continued to try and figure out why what happened did, he found himself yearning for his best friend. She had always been good at this stuff and observed everything therefore knew all before anyone knew that she did. It had always made figuring out the many Smallvillian mysteries so much easier. His thoughts ended with the decision that he would call her the moment he got home. And worse comes to worse he would ask his parents.

As they pulled up to the farm, it looked as majestic as ever. The sun was just setting in the sky making the fields Clark and Alli spent most of their childhood years playing in shimmering in a gold/blue like way. The barn, though in serious need of a paint job, held that small town charm well. It held his favorite spot in the world. His father had always called it Clark's "Fortress of Solitude", but the loft in this barn truly held some magical power. It was always the one place to go to escape the world and any problems associated with it. It has always been kind of ironic because when you looked out the window it seemed as if you could see the whole world. So many good, strike that, amazing things had happened there, and not one bad thing. Him and Alli had spent so much of their time there that it had become evident. Alli had an entire section of this magical place. He could not wait to go up there and sit on the couch, which no doubt would have Al's jacket draped over it as it has been for the past week. He hoped, as silly as it sounds, that the familiar sight would help his mind straighten out the mystery he was now faced with.

They got out of car and Clark looked at his dad for the first time since the bridge. He had on a look of contempt but it was different from before. That is when it hit him; he could be read like a book. This only happened to those he was the closest with but his father must have noticed his silence and saw Clark's mind racking for an answer. After a very awkward moment of unwavering staring, his father finally spoke.

"You didn't jump in and save him did you."

Clark tried to answer the question but nothing came out. So his father continued.

"He really did hit you and you both fell off the bridge and you don't have a scratch on you."

Clark simply stood there searching his brain for an answer. He was about to answer when his father turned to him with a seemingly different expression.

"Clark, there is something I need to tell you. It's about your parents, your birth parents that is. They weren't really from around here."

"Where were they from?"

Clark's dad looked through the window and up to the sky that was by now filled with stars. His gaze stayed there as Clark spoke again.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that my parents were from another planet? You have got to be kidding, and I guess you just stored my space ship in the attic then." Clark said this last part with a great amount of sarcasm in his voice.

His father's gaze turned back toward him with an unfamiliar look on the face that accompanied it.

"Actually," he started, "It's in the storm cellar."

Mr. Kent and Clark opened the cellar's door and walked down. The place was filled with stuff left for storage and it all seemed normal except for the middle of the room well something stood covered with an old tarp. He thought about and realized he had never really noticed it before.

The sight of the ship over loaded his mind. He ran into the barn and locked it up so he could deal with it all. He longed for Alli to just bust through the door and wrap her arms around his neck, like she always did when he was upset, but the barn stayed deathly quiet.


End file.
